fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Halliwell
'Parker Penelope Halliwell '''is one of the main characters of Fated. She is the second daughter of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and her Cupid husband Coop, born in 2009. She is the younger sister of P.J,.and older sister of Paris. Being a Cupid-Witch hybrid, Parker has inherited abilities from both magical species. Early HistoryCategory:Fated Growing up and coming into her powers Parker grew up in the world of Magic, always learning, and always happily working with her sisters. She kept to herself most of her early life, and often played by herself and used her magic. When she was five years old, she could write fluently and wrote her first spell. School When Phoebe and Coop enrolled her in Pre-K, it became quite evident that keeping their secret would be and incredibly hard concept for Parker to grasp. In the end, Phoebe and Coop pulled her out of Public school and enrolled her in Magic School; where she fit in much better, and made many more friends and had lots of exciting topics to learn about. By the time she was fourteen, she had mastered pretty much everything about being a Cupid-Witch. She started to interact more with the kids in her classes, and started to find herself. Before Fated Prior to Season One, Parker is working at CC's Coffee Brewery, and she is a student at Magic School. Throughout Season One In ''Pilot, Parker goes down to the basement to tell Paris to get ready to go to Magic School, and in the process she sees Paris learning an Advanced Spell. Parker then indirectly states that she doubts Paris's ability to do advanced spells, which angers Paris and she tells Parker that her Uncle Leo is placing her in Advanced Spell Casting. She (Paris), also reveals that she learned the spell before the one she's learning now, in just one week. Parker tries to apologize by stating that she just assumed she couldn't do it, and Paris snaps at her that, "she shouldn't assume things", before going upstairs. Parker watches after her, with a hurt expression on her face. Powers & Abilities For a detailed version of Parker's powers and abilities, please see her Power Page Parker is a Cupid-Witch, thus she has powers of both Cupid's witches have. Physical Appearance Physically, Parker is a very beautiful, attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes - which are sometimes described as doe-eyes and beautiful shaped lips and nose. She has smooth, long, straight dark brown hair, that she loves to wear down. She likes to show it off, and will often run her fingers through it or play with it. Her height is 5'7 (170 cm), so she is quite tall woman and also has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Parker has a slightly more tomboyish look then her sister, with casual jeans, tank-tops and t-shirts, to dresses and boots. She likes to wear skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, playful tops, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts. Along with varied dresses, makeup, and loves jewelry. Personality She's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, and friendly. But she can also be pushy, judgmental at times, bossy, and pry's into other peoples business. Parker is also athletic and used to be a cheerleader. Like her mother and Aunt Prue, she firmly believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed - though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life, and unlike her family she doesn't want a "human life" or "normal life". She is extremely welcoming of her family heritage, and loves magic and seeing what she can do with it. Parker is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from the fact she is a big sister, and loves her family. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She tends to be blunt and honest, as long as fiery and strong-willed. Relationships Prue Halliwell Prue is Parker's older sister, and they are very close and protective of each other. They are always challenging each other, and supportive of one another. Paris Halliwell Parker and Paris are sisters, and Parker has tried to connect with Paris but they don't seem to be able to do so. Parker doesn't believe that Paris can do these advanced spells, and believes that Magic School is taking favorites. They don't seem to be very close, but they still love each other more than anything, and would hate for either one to get hurt. Gallery Image Gallery Category:Next Generation Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Hybrids